


Lava

by KinToShego



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula is a grump, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinToShego/pseuds/KinToShego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP has a child/children. Imagine Person A of your OTP standing on a chair, sofa, or balancing between two separate armrests with their kid(s) in their arms. Person B walks in asking what they’re doing, and both Person A and the kid(s) cry frantically, “The floors are lava!”</p>
<p>A short drabble as a result of the above prompt from OTP Prompts on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lava

Ty Lee heard it long before she saw it, her daughter's squealing, she wasn't immediately worried like you'd expect when your child screamed for their mother frantically (it wasn't a life threatening 'oh-agni-it's-a-spider' scream, more like a 'doing-something-completely-reckless' scream of fun.) But she certainly was curious as to what Sazumi was doing and so finished up removing her Kyoshi make up to search for her.

She followed the high pitched squealing, silently taking pride in just how much her daughter turned out like her (playful and carefree) as opposed to Azula's stiff and serious personality. Ty Lee was honestly expecting some form of deliriously dangerous fire bending forms, as Azula and Sazumi often engaged in, and was not at all prepared for what she was faced with.

Azula, her stiff and serious grump of a wife, was balancing with a foot on Zuko's throne and a foot on a small wooden table beside it. She had their four year old daughter in a grip around her tiny waist, the child dangling in a way that looked not at all comfortable for anyone involved, and their five year old niece on her shoulders. Sazumi and Izumi were squealing in laughter while Azula looked her usual displeased and dispassionate (if not slightly grumpy) self and all the former acrobat could think to to was clap both her hands over her mouth to stifle her giggles at.. well she wasn't exactly sure what she was seeing. 

"Azula, what are you doing?" Ty Lee asked in a curious singsong tone, Sazumi's head snapping up to her at the sound of her voice. The child waved her scrawny arms frantically, nearly toppling Azula over in the process, seemingly trying to get her mama's attention, despite the fact that she very obviously had it in the first place. Izumi waved excitedly from her perch.

"Mama, mama! You're burning!" The four year old cried frantically, Izumi nodding with wide golden eyes, to which Ty Lee drew her brows together in confusion, what was the child talking about? Azula gave her a look that told her it really shouldn't be explained, or maybe it was one of annoyance again, Ty Lee really couldn't tell, especially when the squirming girl in her wife's arms and the pulling girl on her shoulders nearly toppled her again. 

"Ty Lee, our daughter and our niece seemed convinced that the floor has turned to lava, I would be a horrible maternal figure if I allowed them to burn, would I not?" Azula said it in a nonchalant tone (as if the answer was obvious) with a straight face, but with a glint of amusement in her eyes. Ty Lee's heart fluttered, it was times like this she wished people could see her wife, playing a children's game with her family, or insisting she read Sazumi to sleep, loving, maternal things.

Still it was quite amusing seeing what people called such a bad person playing a game of 'don't touch the lava' with a four-year-old and five-year-old on Fire Lord Zuko's throne.


End file.
